Gotta go my own way
by Magical Meerkat
Summary: This is everyone's view of what was going on up until Gabi leaves. Their thoughts and feelings. Taylors Chad's and now Ryan's P.O.V
1. Chapter 1

**Not just Gabi and Troy have opinions about what happened, everyone else counts too, so I'm doing lots of characters P.O.V.**

Gotta go my own Way- Taylor

I can't believe my best friend just quit. No, I can believe it. If it was me, I would be long gone. She saw what was happening between Sharpay and Troy. He was an hour late for a date. He missed the dates. And yet, she was still there for him. She ignored my sister's rules. He took no notice of how much he hurt her though; he just carried on like nothing had happened.

I guess us lot not being in the show was the last straw. Actually, I know it was. Yes I know it's wrong to spy, but my best friend had just stormed out the kitchen, so we followed.

I can't believe Gabi told Sharpay off though. No one has told Sharpay what's what since pre-school. The look on Sharpay's face was priceless. I would pay good money to see it again. Then Troy came over and Gabi told him how much he had hurt her. I wanted to go and comfort her, but couldn't. It hurt to know that she had been so happy before school finished and now she was in tears.

When she left Troy on the bridge, I felt like slapping him. She didn't scream at him or slap him (like I would have) she just told him what she thought. He didn't seem to understand how he had slowly broken her heart. I mean Chad noticed it and no offence to my boyfriend but he is slow. Even Jason noticed and he is slow.

If this doesn't bring Troy back down to earth then nothing will. Gabriella leaving just shows how much he has changed. We all knew he had changed but this makes it more real.

**What do you think? Chad's P.O.V is next. I'm doing as many characters's I can think of. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you, you lovely people who reviewed, I like a chance to improve my writing and you always help. And thanks to the people how read them.**

**Here he is… Chad. I found him hard to do and he changes subject a lot, but that's my idea of Chad for you. I'm not too sure on this one.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!!! I meant to put this up on Taylor's P.O.V but oh well.**

I've gotta go my own Way- Chad

I want to kill my best friend. No I'm not overreacting. He has turned to the dark side. Or the pink side in this case. He ignored all of us. I'm his best friend and he just let me serve him food, like he was better than me. Not to mention how he treated Gabi. She's like a little sister to me.

That sounds weird. Really weird. At first I hated her, but that was because I thought she was an elevated-IQ temptress girl and took my best friend away from me. Man was I wrong. Well I guess a cute basketball star like me is wrong some of the time.

He dumped us for the ice queen and her goons. He is normally the one that usually knows what's going on, but he doesn't even know that he's been hurting his friends. He's too blind to see he is hurting his girlfriend. He's messed up bad. If one good thing comes of Gabi leaving is that he might realise he has been the biggest jerk in the world.

I hope Sharpay doesn't come into the kitchen. The Ice Queen is properly in a bad mood. Might bite me. Nobody has told Sharpay off since kindergarten. She was speechless. When she walked off she kinda looked like Paris Hilton. Better not tell her that.

Man he has messed up bad. Like worse than bad. Badastic. Maybe Sharpay put a spell on him. No, not even she could have made him like this. Nobody can say I am not a loyal best friend. I always do what I think is best for the team and Troy. Even if I did mess up, one time, but I sorted that out in the end. But he just went over the line.

**IMPORTANT:**

**Who should I do next, Gabi, Troy, Sharpay, Ryan or someone else? You have to decide for me. **

**Not as Important, but still important:**

**And I will hopefully update all my stories at the weekend now(not this weekend cos this is early), cos it gives me time to type everything up, without forgetting it. If I feel desperate to update I may do it sooner, but I'm hoping to stick to a plan. **


	3. Ryan

Thank You All for voting. The majority of people asked for Ryan so here he is. Don't know how good this is, I think its ok, what do you think.

Ryan P.O.V

These last few days have been great. For once in my life I'm Ryan Evens, one of the guys. And not Ryan Evens, Sharpay's poodle. It's been nice. Never have I ever thought I would be playing baseball with the Wildcats. I am a Wildcat. I have Gabriella to thank for that.

She invited me to join them and she wasn't even forced too. She asked me because she wanted to. No one has ever been nice to me because they want to before. And then she stood up to Sharpay and defended me. She was concerned about me and my feeling.

We were really doing well with our song. It's been along time since I created a dance routine, because I wanted to, normal Sharpay forces me to join her and help her. The Wildcats asked me if I would and we had fun. No pressure of making it perfect, we just enjoyed ourselves.

Then Sharpay ruined it. The one good thing that had happened in my life and Sharpay had to ruin it. I know you shouldn't hate your sister, but you don't have a self-obsessed, pink, noise and controlling sister. I mean the Wildcats are great and are always there for one another, but now it's gone. Gabriella's gone. She was the one that brought everyone together. The one who got Troy to get up on stage and sing.

Gabriella never hurts anyone and yet she gets hurt the most. Sharpay wants to destroy her and Troy… Well Troy needs to get his priorities sorted out. While being Sharpay's spy I saw how hurt she was every time Troy missed dates. I mean I know my sister is playing her sick games with Troy's head, but even I'm not dumb enough not to realize that Gabi was hurting.

He is really stupid to let someone as special as Gabriella go.

END

Whose P.O.V do you want next?


End file.
